


the sad things that i know about you [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: "Overall," she tells him, "moody existentialism doesn't quite seem like the right tone for what is essentially a swashbuckler."He manages a curt nod. "I know many critics who would agree with you.""Then they'll probably also join me in bemoaning the fact that you killed off your protagonist," she chides."It comes with the job, unfortunately.""What— people taking issue with your narrative choices?""No." He flashes a self-deprecating smirk. "Killing your darlings."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	the sad things that i know about you [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utlaginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sad things that i know about you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681617) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



> Runs 35:00. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag; download from the links below, or click the MP3 link to stream it directly in your browser.

**MP3 [16.8 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/the%20sad%20things%20that%20i%20know%20about%20you.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [17.8 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/the%20sad%20things%20that%20i%20know%20about%20you.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled for an excuse to finally podfic diasterisms this #ITPE, since I have unfortunately been deep in the reylo dumpster again. Utlaginn, I hope that you enjoy it!!! Happy ITPE <333


End file.
